choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie
Ellie is one of the shifters in the current game, and woke up as one shortly before the time of her introduction. Appearance As a human Deep auburn tresses sit upon her oval face. The ends curl tightly into tight coils, often brushing against her cheeks. Three of these sit upon the crown of her head, creating an elegant topknot and bun. Her hair falls just above her shoulders, bouncing freely as she moves. Ellie's skin is a cream, while light and delicate in the cloudy and wintery places without sun, it does tan to a healthy bronze in warmer climes. Her large, almond eyes are a deep brown, flashing between amber and garnet in the light. She has a small, button nose with a light upturn. Her body is average, of a slender, graceful build. Her curves while average in size, are well proportioned to her body. She stands at 5'4" and is surprisingly agile despite her overall elegant, petite appearance. Original clothes The outfit from which she wakes up with cute and elegant all at once. Her top is a short-sleeved turtle neck of a soft, cottony linen. The majority of it is a dark orange, with the front a light cream, reminiscent of the Vulpix markings. Thick leather bracelets with bright orange embroidered curves adorn each wrist. Her brown skirt sits at her waist and falls just below her midthigh, lace edging the bottom hem. It hides her matching brown shorts. Long, brown stalkings come to her knees, lace lining the top of them as well. Her shoes are a sensible, cute heeled leather boot, with matching orange embroidery to her bracelets. To finish the ensemble is a dark brown trench coat, the back curling into six tails. The front stops at her mid thigh while the back curls back up to her knees. As a Pokémon She is an average sized Vulpix. While her color is, for the most part, quite normal, she has a patch of lighter fur on her that creates a heart shaped on her back. Her fur is also rather flush and luxurious for a Pokémon, a bit longer and fuller, making her look very fluffy. Backstory Ellie grew up a normal human in her family. She learned much about local Pokémon professors, and aspired to learn as much as she could about Pokémon. Her mother worked at the local Pokémart while her father worked as a scholar and field reporter for a local newspaper. She grew up as an only child in a loving, normal home. She had her friends and peers, went to school, and learned as much as she could about Pokémon. Her first Pokémon was a small, abandoned Poliwag her father found while in the field one day while running about. She nursed it back to health and, together, they went on many adventures, while never going too far. However, he grew old and soon passed away from an illness. It only made her passion to learn more about the creatures that shared her world grow. As she adventured and met different trainers, she found she had an affinity with fire Pokémon, the opposite of her precious Poliwag. As she grew up, she joined the newspaper her father worked at as an illustrator, drawing thumbnails and sketches of Pokémon for those who read the publication. It allowed her to travel the Kanto region and still work with her family. Before she met the spirit, she stood a tall, willowy 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes, reminiscent of her parents. The spirit came to her one night while she was camping under the stars, watching the night bird Pokémon and Zubats soar through the clear night sky. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be a Pokémon, to have the power to help others, and, more than anything else, to forge the strongest possible bond with Pokémon, to truly understand them. She didn't notice the darkening fire, nor the stars twinkling out. A voice whispered in her ear, "What would you do in exchange for that to come true?" What would she do. The first thing that came to her mind ended up coming out. "Anything." ''A pensive pause followed the announcement before the voice once more began to speak to her, the world growing darker still. ''"I want to play a little game and need people to partake in this event. If you win, you will be granted a wish, any thing your heart desires," the words float, tantalizing and enthralling. Before Ellie knew it, she had agreed to the rules, the conditions, everything. What had she to lose? Her parents would understand, she hoped, and it wasn't like there was a special someone to come home to. No, her passion was Pokémon, and it consumed her. Being able to form the closes of bonds, understand them to the best of her ability took precedent. Anyways, she rationalized, she would never fall for anyone who didn't love Pokémon as much as she. "I accept, she breathed'',"I want to be able to bond with Pokémon and be the ultimate Pokémon trainer and breeder,"'' and the world went black. When she awoke, Ellie found herself in a strange land. Heck, everything was strange, her body, hair, skin, clothes. She didn't remember a thing other than her name and the rules of her new life: she lost her memory, yet gained special abilities. She will win when she remembers who she is and what she asked for, and that her objective is to destroy all of Team Helix's research. Those rang through her head, clear as a bell. She found a stream and watched her reflection. Wide eyes, brightly hued with a button nose. Her hair shone in the light of the unfamiliar land. Learning forward, she pulled back when the tip of her nose touched the water. A surge of panic and surprise jolted through her body. Breathing heavily, something happened and, within a moment, a Vulpix stood where she was. It gleamed brightly in the light, a light orange creating a heart-like shape on it's back with fur flush. Only when the Vulpix tilted it's head did Ellie realize that the Pokémon she saw in the stream was her. And so she began freaking out and pacing wondering what she would do now. Personality As an only child, Ellie has always been shy and preferred to play with herself. She never understood why people couldn't get along with each other, and thus don't quite get why other children would make fun of her. She learned to love Pokémon at a young age and greatly enjoyed spending time with her parents, giving her a deep appreciation of Pokémon. She is creative, and draws, paints, and writes in blurbs. While quiet, preferring to observe than be center stage, she is loyal to those she trusts, and will stand by their side. The problem is that few people have the patience or the ability to work through her quietness, unable to find the right subject that will make her flare to life. When angry, she fumes, often taking out her frustrations in the form of angry drawings, prose, or paintings. While she feels intensely, she is not demonstrative to most people, only towards those she is closest to. She has a 'process' to what she does, and it is not always neat and tidy. She is non confrontational unless pushed to the extreme. Team None. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive